¡shizuo e Izaya se están besando en el callejón a tres cuadras!
by Stephany Herondale Elric
Summary: Eran Heiwajima Shizuo –El hombre más fuerte- y Orihara Izaya –el informante de Shinjuku -¡tragándose a besos! Era la escena mas sexymente extraña que los ojos del joven pudieran haber presenciado durante toda su vida. Shizaya y Kida x Mikado xD ya verán cómo...


**¡Shizuo e Izaya se están besando en callejón a tres cuadras!**

Un joven de cabellos rubios teñidos con el uniforme de la Academia Raira y un percing bastante sexy en la oreja, caminaba despreocupadamente entre el bullicio de la gran ciudad. Se dirigía a ver a sus amigos al restaurante de Sushi Ruso de siempre, totalmente despreocupado; cuando una perturbante imagen cruzó sus ojos al desviar la mirada hacia un callejón solitario. Lo que presenció ahí era algo que sólo Erika Karisawa con su desquiciada mente otaku podría haber imaginado. Eran Heiwajima Shizuo –El hombre más fuerte- y Orihara Izaya –el informante de Shinjuku -¡tragándose a besos! Era la escena mas sexymente extraña que los ojos del joven pudieran haber presenciado durante toda su vida. El pelinegro rodeaba al rubio del cuello, mientras este, que estaba prácticamente encima del otro le tomaba de la cintura. Las piernas del informante rodeaban al bartender y ambos pegaban sus cuerpos uno con otro de manera provocadora. No se sueltan del beso. Lo mantienen por mucho tiempo, de vez en cuando se separan para respirar y regresan a jugar con sus lenguas hasta el grado de traumar al pobre adolecente…quien se imaginaría –aparte de Erika, claro- a los eternos enemigos que se persiguen por toda la ciudad a muerte terminarían besándose en medio de un callejón oscuro, vaya que dejaba mucho que pensar.

Antes de ser descubierto espiando, el muchacho de nombre Kida Masaomi, se marchó lleno de emoción para contarle a todo mundo lo que acababa ver. En sus labios se dibujaba una malvada sonrisa y mil ideas cruzando su mente para poner en práctica una vez en el restaurante Simon. Cualquiera que lo viera diría que el joven está loco por reír como desquiciado en medio de la calle, solo. Pero eso era realmente irrelevante. Aquí el punto era gritar a los cuatro vientos lo lo que sus mismos ojos habían presenciado. A los pocos segundos ya se encontraba corriendo con todas sus fuerzas. Con una enorme sonrisa divertida en sus labios de esas alegres que le posee.

—¡VI A HEIWAJIMA SHIZUO BESÁNDOSE CON ORIHARA IZAYA EN EL CALLEJÓN A TRES CUADRAS! — gritó a todo pulmón y todos lo miraron raro, sólo Erika se emocionó pero antes de decir algo coherente ya estaba perdida en sus fantasías otome

—Todo mundo sabe que esos dos se odian, ¿cómo es que se están besando? —Cuestionaron muchas cosas similares. A Simon no le sorprendió, y Mikado solo veía de manera extraña a su mejor amigo.

—¡Les digo que los vi! ¡Es enserio! — el joven que ya estaba subido en la barra del restaurante hacía un puchero tratando de evitar la humillación.

—Claramente es una de esas relaciones retorcidas amor/odio—comenzó a defenderse—no soy el único que ha visto a Izaya coqueteándole a Shizuo ¿verdad? ¡para que crean! ¡Fue algo así! —gritó y se saltó de repente a su amigo Mikado y… ¡ZAZ! Le plantó un beso en los labios al tímido muchacho de cabellos negros. Le toma de la cintura y lo aprisiona contra la barra del restaurante devorándose cada centímetro de la cavidad y los labios del menor. El pobre muchacho sólo daba golpes por atrás a la barra y forcejaba ahogándose. Sus mejillas están completamente sonrojadas y apenas reacciona por el shock, después de un minuto, cuando el rubio estaba a punto de desistir las esperanzas de que correspondiera, esté comenzó a mover sus labios tratando de seguir el ritmo del beso, estremeciéndose cuando la legua de su amigo de la infancia recorría toda su cavidad bocal causándole escalofríos y sensaciones de lo mas extrañas que nunca había sentido. Antes de ahogarse se separó mirando molesto al rubio con una expresión que claramente decía algo como "¡¿qué rayos fue eso!?" o "¡¿porqué hiciste eso?!".

—Ese fue mi primer beso —susurró con un aura depresiva el pobre muchacho haciéndose bolita en una esquina. A Kida sólo le recorrió la cabeza una gotita anime y observó algo preocupado a su amigo por su imprudente acción, aunque s sentía feliz de haber sido su primer beso.


End file.
